Pool Party with a Bunch of Cute Gorls
by despairwaffles
Summary: Kaede hosts a pool party for all the v3 girls *Warning* this is a crackfic so don't except anything normal


2nd crackfic here!

I don't really have a transitioning sentence so uh… yeah

It was initially Maki's idea to throw a pool party. Well, Kaede was the one who set the date and got all the girls to come. Maki just wanted to drown Kokichi.

"When do you think they'll get here?" Kaede said as she anxiously paced back and forth.

Maki pulled down her sunglasses and looked at Kaede, "I'm not a fortune teller. I don't know and I really don't care."

Kaede pouted, "Try and cheer up Maki-san! It's a beautiful day outside! Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like us shoul-"

Maki's gasp had cut Kaede off.

The blonde's eyes followed to where Maki was looking and had seen something she didn't want to.

Just outside the gates to the pool entrance stood Himiko, Angie, and Tenko. But instead of swimsuits, they were wearing banana costumes.

Himiko put a peace sign up and whispered "gang, gang."

Kaede and Maki made their way to the gate to let them in.

"Hey guys, so glad you could make it! I love your matching… uh… Oh Tenko, let me take that cooler for you! Hahahaahaaaaa….." Kaede awkwardly giggled.

Tenko handed over the cooler and yelled "We got some chicken tenders in thereeee!"

"And some water to keep us dehydrated!" Angie said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't you mean hydr-" Maki's words were cut off by Angie sliding a cosmic brownie into her mouth.

The Banana Gang rolled into the pool wearing their banana costumes and Gucci slides.

Before Kaede could even set the cooler down, Miu, Kirumi, and Tsumugi had come through the gate as well.

"WHATS UP FUCKERS?!" Miu yelled as she entered the pool and instantly tripped over a crack in the floor.

Kirumi had gasped and pulled out a vlogging camera. "Whoa guys! Just arrived at the pool that Kaedead hosted and Miu just took a face plant! Super lame party so far though, I don't see any strippers or alcohol, what's up with that?! But anyway, if you're enjoying this video, make sure to give it a big thumbs up and subscribe down below!"

Tsumugi sighed and headed towards a lawn chair on the other side of the pool.

"Asterisk sigh asterisk." Tsumugi groaned as she sat all alone. "Everyone always distances themselves from me. Normal people zuck the zuckerburg."

On the other side of the pool, the banana gang, Maki, Kaede, Miu, and Kirumi, all laid their towels down to sun themselves before going into the pool.

"Aahhh…" Kaede smiled, "This is nice. I'm so glad everyone could come to our pool party."

"Would have been better if I hadn't just cracked my head open like a fuckin' egg."

"That was purely your fault," Kirumi said as she pulled up her snapchat and started using the dog filter.

"Shut up you flat chested moron! This is why mom doesn't fuCKING LOVE YOU."

"I'll have you know that I just reached two million subscribers four days ago… so… …."

"Anyway," Maki said, breaking the awkward silence, "Who wants to have a diving contest in the deep end?"

All of the girls cheered. They rushed over to the end of the pool that was marked as 12 feet deep and lined up at the diving board. Tenko was the first one up on the board and stood nervously at the edge.

She looked back at the girls cheering her on. Himiko looked at Tenko and gave her the finger circle. That was all the encouragement she needed. She took a few steps back and jumped off of the diving board yelling "Banana squad up!" and splashed into the pool with her floppy banana suit on.

Surprisingly, she didn't drown.

All of the other girls took their turns jumping into the pool. Tsumugi had even joined them. After reading a bunch of Bob the Builder x reader fanfictions, she figured she needed to cool down.

Once the girls had finished playing a bunch of fun pool games like Marco Polo and Sharks and Minnows, they got out of the pool and dried themselves off to refuel with lunch.

Kaede got the cooler Tenko had brought and sat it down on a large picnic table in the shade.

"Time for lunch everyone!"

The girls had gathered around the table and sat down to eat.

Miu took a huge bite out of her chicken tender… and nearly broke her tooth. "Ow! What the hell?! These things are rock solid!"

Kirumi banged her piece of chicken against the table for emphasis. "You're wearing Gucci but you can't even get top quality meals? What kind of brand deals do you even get?" She scoffed.

"Oops! Angie is sorry everyone. They were in the same compartment as the iced water!"

Everyone collectively groaned.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Tsumugi whined.

Himiko got up and started walking towards the gate. "My dudes, chill out. There's a Quiznos right across the street. Let's bounce."

Everyone joined Himiko with a cheer. They headed across the street and got some killer sandwiches at the Quiznos.

~The End~


End file.
